This application is the first competitive renewal for the T32 training program in the Department of Surgery at the Albert Einstein College of Medicine. The goal of our program entitled - ?Training of Surgeon Scientists in Basic and Translational Cancer Research? - is to improve the training of future surgeon cancer scientists. With the proposed continuation of this program, we seek to provide a platform to train highly motivated surgical residents with an interest to pursue a career in research and clinical surgery and who aspire to become surgeon scientists with a focus on cancer. Our program is designed for surgical residents in the department of surgery to spend two years dedicated to training in the conduct of basic and translational research. Based on our success to date we seek to expand our initial program from one that focused on the tumor microenvironment to a program that addresses more broadly the cancer biology research programs in the Albert Einstein Cancer Center (AECC). Advances in the understanding of the mechanisms controlling tumor initiation, progression, invasion and metastasis as well as the role of the immune system in tumor growth inhibition are examples of the themes and coordination of the programs in the AECC. By bringing together a team of mentors with a strong track record of research accomplishments as well as sustained experience in training post-graduate fellows, we plan to address an unmet need in the preparation of surgeons for a career in cancer research. Our application includes outstanding faculty mentors and co-mentors representing 5 clinical departments and 4 basic science departments. The 14 faculty members include 12 senior mentors and 2 junior mentors. We have also included in our faculty 4 surgical faculty advisors and two didactic faculty. The training program will consist of two years of laboratory research, formal coursework and participation in relevant journal clubs and seminars. The training will also include participation in the department of surgery?s annual research day and attendance at departmental and professional conferences and relevant workshops. Successful trainees will have submitted at least two abstracts to national meetings and at least one original manuscript for peer review by the completion of the training program. The curriculum is designed to prepare the trainee to pursue a career as a surgeon scientist. The program is structured with a formal evaluation process in place to evaluate trainee, mentor and overall program performance.